


Stewed Vegetables and Noodles

by lofisus



Series: Midnight Diner: Game of Thrones Stories [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Midnight Diner: Tokyo Stories
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofisus/pseuds/lofisus
Summary: A specially prepared bowl of Stewed Vegetables with noodles leads late night radio host, Podrick Payne, to discover a secret about a television show from his youth.
Relationships: Podrick Payne & Margaery Tyrell, Renly Baratheon & Loras Tyrell & Margaery Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Midnight Diner: Game of Thrones Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575202
Kudos: 3





	Stewed Vegetables and Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue is from episode 1 season 1 of Midnight Diner: Tokyo Stories- Tan Men. The characters in this are also aged up.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"I feel guilty for eating such a hardy meal so late at night." Podrick sighed as he took another slurp of stewed vegetables and noodles.

"There you go again. If you're going to make excuses, just don't eat it at all.” Ygritte commented.

"It's like life. We can't make rational choices all the time." Podrick explained and continued to eat.

_Podrick Payne is a late night radio host. I guess a maester had told him to watch his weight._ Davos thought.

They continued to eat in silence when an unfamiliar face walked through the door. Podrick looked up to see a woman a little older than he was. Her long, softly curled brown hair was held back in a low ponytail and she wore a business suit.

“Hi, a bowl of stewed vegetables without noodles please.” Asked the woman.

“Got it.” Davos agreed and worked on her dish. When he finished, he placed the dish in front of her gently as she responded “Thank you.”

Podrick watched her slurp her stew amazed. “I-I’ve never heard of such a dish.”

The woman responded, “I don’t want to have carbohydrates late at night. Besides the noodles get soggy when I eat the vegetables.”

“That makes sense but I-” Podrick started his counter but Ygritte interrupted.

“Davos! Cancel my order of potatoes and meat. I’ll have stewed vegetables without noodles like her instead.”

“Sure.” He responded.

Ygritte continued. “Are you done work for the night?”

The woman finished slurping her noodles and replied. “No. I’m working until the early morning. I’m a taxi driver.”

“Ah, I’m so impressed by your work ethic. I have a good sense of direction. Do you use a navigation system?”

“No, from my short time of being in King’s Landing that I know every way of getting around.”

The diner folk were astounded.

_Without noodles huh?_ Podrick thought to himself.

**_Later that night during his radio show:_ **

“I totally agree with you Lady Arryn. I’ve tried every method in the book. There’s this one called the lemon diet. Don’t try it. It didn’t fill me up at all. So, I switched to eating lemon squares, but then I gained more. HAHA It went straight to my gut.” Podrick could see the guys running the sound booth cracking up at his story.

“Anyways, I recently met a person who ordered stewed vegetables without noodles at my favourite diner. For those of you who don’t know, the dish is basically a hearty vegetable soup made with all sorts of vegetables, freshly made noodles and chicken broth. Minus the noodles, it would be a great meal for someone who is watching their weight. I haven’t tried it yet, but the woman made it sound so delicious. I can’t wait to try it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Margaery’s Car:_ **

The old man she was picking up had become a regular customer of hers. He was never a bother for most of the time, he was passed out drunk. Thank the seven he never threw up in her car. This time he was more aware than usual and asked for the radio to be turned on.

_“I recently met a person who ordered stewed vegetables without noodles at my favourite diner…”_

_I ordered that yesterday._ Margaery thought. _Surely it can’t be me._

As the radio host continued to talk about the food. The old man started to moan.

“Really? What a strange dish to order! You have to have it with the noodles.”

Margaery thought to herself. _They’re talking about me._ Snapping back to reality she answered her passenger. “You’re right old man.”

“Hey! Don’t call me old.” He groaned one last time then passed out.

_“…I haven’t tried it yet, but the woman made it sound so delicious.”_ Margaery couldn’t contain her smile.

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_ **

“It was this diner, right?” Bronn asked

“That’s right! It was on Pod’s radio show. He talked about the stewed vegetables without noodles. That was about Ms. Tyrell, right?” Ygritte looked to Davos.

“That’s right.” Davos confirmed while drying a glass with a cloth.

“Who is she?” Bronn asked.

“Don’t you remember the female taxi driver?” Davos asked.

“Ah the good-looking woman in a pantsuit? She looks fairly young to be working as a Taxi driver.”

“She around her early thirties I think.” Ygritte commented while eating a deep-fried ham cutlet.

“She’s young enough for me then. I wouldn’t even call her old. I love women with low metabolic rates. I have such a strong libido for them” Bronn said while thrusting in his seat. Ygritte hit him hard on the shoulder to stop.

“Say Davos, can I try the stewed vegetables without noodles?”

“Fine.” Davos answered.

Later that night Podrick came in and asked for the stewed vegetables without noodles. He sighed after taking his first bite. “She was right to order this. It definitely leaves you feeling lighter than having it with noodles. Not that your noodles aren’t good! It’s just I-I…”

“I take no offense Pod. You’re still eating my food.” Davos said.

“Oh yes! you’re right.” Podrick replied and continued to eat his food. The door chime rang and Davos greeted her. “Ah welcome, Ms. Tyrell. Without noodles again?” Podrick sprang his head up, feeling embarrassed because his slurp was so loud.

“Yes please.” She nodded and sat a chair from Podrick. He wiped his face with his sleeve and began to slurp his soup more quietly.

Margaery sipped some tea then confronted Podrick nicely. “It was about me, huh?” Podrick looked up nervously and slowly nodded. “I knew it!” Margaery smiled and accepted her food that Davos was handing over to her.

Podrick smiled and bowed. “I’m sorry for using your story without your permission. The way you were eating made the dish look so tasty.”

Margaery giggled. “It reminded me of this one time I called into a radio show to request a song and my name was mentioned.”

“The late-night radio generation!” Podrick exclaimed.

“Now you know how old I am.” Margaery smiled at him warmly. They talked for most of the night. Podrick was already done with his food before Margaery but he loved talking to her. Davos didn’t mind either. It was a slow night for the diner.

As Margaery finished her soup, she asked Podrick, “So, why a radio host?”

“After my parents passed away, I looked up to late-night radio hosts. When I got sad or stressed out, and didn’t know what to do, they helped me feel like I wasn’t alone.”

Margaery sighed, “I know what you mean.” Her phone rang. “Yes…Sure…Same spot as yesterday…I’m nearby…I will pick you up in five minutes. Okay see you soon.”

“A regular customer?” Podrick questioned.

Margaery nodded. “Regular customers are great. It’s hard to find customers by just driving around.” She checked her watch. “I better get going.” Davos came form the kitchen to start clearing her area. Margaery thanked Davos for her meal and left the payment on the counter as Podrick watched her leave.

_Why does she look so familiar_? Podrick wondered.

The next night Podrick rushed into the Diner where Bronn was already chowing down on some sweet potato tempura.

“She’s Crimson Rose!” Podrick shouted out of breath.

“Pod’s finally lost it Davos.” Bronn commented.

“No! I’m fine but Margaery. She’s from the legendary TV show Hero Squadron Force 7. Do you know it?”

“No there were too many of those type of shows.”

Podrick shuffled through his things and pulled out two photos; one had a group and the other had a lone hero. “Black Stag, Ultramarine Sapphire, Silver Direwolf, Orange Snake, and Crimson Rose.” He stood up from his chair and did the elaborate morphing sequence while saying “Five superheroes kill evildoers, leaving no trace!” Podrick then showed the picture of Crimson Rose.

“Doesn’t it look like her?” Podrick pleaded.

“I guess I can see the resemblance.” Davos said.

Podrick smiled with pride. “When I was a kid, I sent her a fan letter. Then she sent me this photo. I wonder if she remembers me.”

**_Later on his radio show:_ **

“Look Mr. middle-aged rider, there is no age limit for falling in love. But don’t be a stalker. Please consider how your love interest feels. Speaking of love, I recently ran into my first love at the most random place. Unfortunately, it was an unrequited love. She doesn’t even know who I am. Some of you may remember a show called Hero Squadron Force 7, which was popular when I was a kid. One of the show’s main characters, Crimson Rose, is my first love. When I knew she was Crimson Rose the theme song started to play in my head.” The sound booth guys were rocking out to song and re-enacting the fight scenes from the title sequence. Podrick knew she was listening and he hoped that his love for her would reach through the radio waves.

**_Margaery’s Car:_ **

Following yesterday’s conversation with Podrick, she tuned in to his radio show that night.

_“Speaking of love, I recently ran into my first love at the most random place. Unfortunately, it was an unrequited love…Some of you may remember a show called Hero Squadron Force 7, which was popular when I was a kid._

_No please, not this._ Margaery’s mind started to fill with bad thoughts.

_“One of the show’s main characters, Crimson Rose, is my first love. When I knew she was Crimson Rose the theme song started to play in my head. Let’s rock out to this now sha-”_

Margaery instantly turned of the radio show. She never wanted to hear that song or name ever again. She left that life behind her and she never looked back.

A week went by and Margaery hadn’t been showing up to the diner but Podrick was still determined to wait for her as the days went on.

“Hey you’re Mr. Payne from the radio show right? Man, thanks for playing that theme song! It brought back so many memories.” One diner patron told Podrick. “Are you starting a fan club for the show?”

“Yes! I announced it on my website to see my listeners’ reaction. The feedback was amazing!” Podrick shared. He continued to talk to the patron about the TV while two people dressed in drag watched them.

“Men…never grow up.” One with the pink wig said.

Davos came in with a large hot bowl of pork and veggie soup with sautéed sweet potatoes on the side. “Here ya go.”

“Thank You. Bon Appetit.” Pink wig replied.

“Hey guys. It’s great to show your support, but have you thought about how she would feel?” The one with the shaved head asked them. “Don’t you agree, Davos?”

“Yeah… I’m sure many things have led her to where she is now.” Davos agreed.

“And that’s what I want her to talk about on my show.” Podrick explained. “She’s diligent and loyal to her job. I felt it when I met her. It’s just a hunch, but... I think she could even talk about her downs positively.”

“That’s right.” The guy speaking with Podrick chimed in. “She must have moved on by now. She’s a good taxi driver now. I’m sure her past is a fond memory now.”

That night Podrick called Margaery’s Taxi service for a ride and to ask if she wanted to go on his radio show. Just as he was explaining she cut him off.

“It’s a fond memory for you, but it’s not for me.” Margaery spoke in a monotone.

“I didn’t like the role to begin with. No matter what role I got I was always Rose of Squadron Force 7. That’s the main reason why I quit acting.” Her eyes in the rear-view mirror were cold as they were solely focused on the road.

Podrick stammered. “I didn’t know that.”

Margaery continued. “I’ve been through a lot to be here now. Don’t expose my life for your own self interest.” She ended coldly.

“That wasn’t my--” Podrick tried to explain further but decided to leave it. “…but I understand your point.”

When they arrived at Podrick’s destination, he left the money on her pay tray and tried to apologize one more time. She displayed no reaction. Margaery didn’t look at him. She kept her eyes forward and waited for him to leave her vehicle.

“I’m really sorry.” The words left his mouth as he left the car. As soon as he closed the door, she drove off.

Days go by and Davos doesn’t see Podrick eat at his diner. Margaery stops by a few times but it’s always quick.

Until tonight…

“Hey Davos, Another beer please.” Margaery wasn’t working tonight but decided on having a bite anyways. This time she didn’t order her usual but instead opted for fried chicken wings tossed in a sweet and spicy sauce with a side of pickled vegetables. “What’s the special occasion? You’ve never drank here. Always ordering warm tea.” Davos asked coming in with another beer, replacing her previous bottle.

She smiled and readied a bite of a chicken wing. “Does Podrick still come here?”

“Ah the young lad hasn’t been here in a while.” Davos answered.

“Oh,” she said while swallowing her bite. Davos looked at her curiously. For the first time since she came to Davos’ diner, Margaery looked relieved. “I can finally tell everyone why I love my current job.”

Davos sat on his stool. “You know Podrick said the same thing. “she’s diligent, and loyal to her job.””

Margaery stared at her beer, “is that right?” She chugged the remainder down. “I’ll have the usual now Davos.” He smiled at her and got to work.

“You know, back then, I was the worst actress of the group. Though I never wanted to admit it.” Margaery took the pitcher filled with water and poured herself a glass. “So, I put myself on a pedestal and took my frustrations out on others. I was awful.” She chuckled quietly to herself. “But even then, the leader defended me.”

“What was the leader’s character name?” Davos asked as he was washing his cutting board.

“Black Stag.” Margaery smiled, fondly remembering her friend.

“Ahh. Black Stag was a good man huh?

“Yes, I loved him.” Her smile faded as she remembered. “But then. One day I went to the studio earlier than usual and found him wearing my clothes.”

_“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.” Black Stag was curled up crying on the floor, hiding his face in his hands._ She remembered his sorrow.

“I took him out to dinner where he explained everything to me. He wished he had been born a girl so that he would shame his family name by being gay. He confided in me about it. Thanks to that I couldn’t be in love with him, but I got an indispensable friendship.”

Davos came in with her order. “We didn’t have enough money then, so we always had a drink with this fish.” Margaery explained. “I was afraid old fans might scrutinize his current life if the show renewed their interest. Since he protected me back then, it was my turn to protect him now. It turned out that it was none of my concern”

Davos looked at her with compassion. “Did Black Stag tell you that?”

She chuckled and quoted him. “Your life is your business. And my life is mine. We are walking on separate paths. Leave it that way.”

Davos questioned. “So…speaking of…How’s he doing now?” Margaery broke into a hysterical laugh cry before telling Davos the rest.

The next night Podrick came in claiming he missed Davos’ late-night food. Davos gave him an eyeroll. Davos cleaned a glass and casually said, “She’s coming tonight. She wants to talk to you.”

Podrick looked up at Davos in confusion. “Really? I’m the one who bothered her. So why?”

“She feels that she had said too much. So, she wants to apologize to you.” Just as Davos said that, Margaery walked in with a familiar looking man wearing a pink wig dressed in woman’s clothing. They sandwiched Podrick by sitting on both of his sides.

Feeling the awkward air Podrick spoke first. “Well I was ignorant and insensitive. I am really sorry. I shouldn’t ha—” Podrick stopped as the man beside him started to cough conspicuously.

“We got your back. So…don’t run just fight.”

“Eh?”

“Marge, I will tell him everything myself. You got that?”

“Whatever you want Renly. I’m leaving after my meal.” Margaery smiled as she placed in her usual order to Davos.

“You’re so unsociable. No wonder Loras and I have to bring you out all the time.” The man teased.

“Well I stopped meddling in other people’s affairs.” She pointed out.

“Don’t you recognize me?” The man directed his question to Podrick.

Podrick stared at him confused for a while then the man started to do the hand movements from Hero Squadron Force 7.

“Crimson Rose and…” Podrick started but couldn’t pinpoint his character.

“Crimson Rose and…” It was on the tip of his tongue.

“Crimson Rose and…are you Black Stag?” Podrick asked and the man nodded.

Podrick started to hyperventilate. Never in a million years did he think he would be sitting next to his childhood heroes.

Davos came in with a glass of water and placed it in front of Podrick. “Here son. Drink some.”

**_The next night, at Podrick’s Radio Show:_ **

The sound booth guys warned him that they were going live in 30 seconds. “Please make sure to watch your language.”

Podrick cleared his throat and began. “This is Midnight Mr. Payne! Believe it or not I have a special guest tonight. Honestly I didn’t think he would come.”

“Long time no see! I’m Black Stag from Hero Squadron Force 7. I’m so happy that everyone remembers me. I’m the only one here today but get ready for our usual callout.” Renly cleared his throat to channel his Black Stag voice.

“When five of the heroes unite, they kill evildoers, leaving no trace! When five bells ring, time’s up for evil doers. Squadron Force 7 will go anywhere beyond good and evil!”

Podrick smiled and the sound booth guys cheered. Podrick gave Renly a scared looked but Renly placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him to start the interview.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Margaery’s Car:_ **

Margaery was parked outside of a tall building listening to Renly and Podrick’s interview. She smiled, relieved and happy that her friend was confident enough to tell the world about his life.

“Can you believe today’s how is almost over? To close out, Black Stag wants to send a message to his dear friend.” Podrick moved back and let Renly speak his truth.

“I will send out a personal message through the radio. I love who I am, as well as who I was. No matter what others say about me, I don’t care. This is who I am. I may have thicker skin now than I had back then. That said, I appreciate the fact that you care about me. I want to thank you sincerely.” Margaery couldn’t help the tears of joy falling down her face. From behind her in the back seat her brother, Loras, hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thank you Black Stag! Please come again anytime. Until next week! Good Night everyone!”

Moments later, Renly and Podrick came down from the building and entered Maragery’s car. Margaery gave Podrick a hug and whispered “Thank You” into his ear. Renly gave Loras a kiss on the cheek and blew a kiss to Margaery and Podrick. “So where to now?” Margaery said trying to compose herself.

“Why don’t we have some Stewed Vegetables without noodles. I know a great spot.” Podrick suggested with a grin on his face. They all smiled at him as Margaery put the car in drive and drove into the night.


End file.
